zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Son
It never ceases to amaze how time flies by so fast My fox and I have come such a long way ever since we first met Years have passed since the Nighthowler crisis ended, and life here has become more peaceful I have a successful career behind me and a loving husband, so all is well What an extraordinary life for me it has been, now that I´m 26 years old But now, yet another big change for me is just ahead Ever since I married you, Nick, my life has never felt happier After two years as husband and wife, the time has come for me to become a mother I was stunned and surprised when I discovered I was pregnant after taking a test Never before did I expect that a fox and a rabbit like me could procreate I felt both concerned and happy at the same time about those news You however, were very delighted when I told you that, and congratulated me with big hugs Despite being a career woman, part of me too has always wanted children There´s a reason I had those bunny stuffies in my bed during my lonely days back then Kindly and caringly, you´ve supported and looked after me throughout my entire pregnancy With you by my side, I felt like there was no need to worry After getting the news for the first time, it was time for me to settle down and leave the force Changing my uniform into a maternity dress Even though it has been difficult at times so far, I´ve tried my best to stay strong Now it has finally come, the day both of us have been waiting Lying a little nervously on the hospital bed, my belly has grown so huge Encouragingly, both my parents are there by my side Like you, they calm my nerves and tell me there´s nothing to fear I hope the child will be alright when all of this is over After a while, it´s time that I´m giving birth It´s quite painful at first, I can´t even hold my breath Time passes on, until the toughest part is over and something enters the world As I open my eyes calmly, in my face appears a smile most delighted In my arms is an adorable little fox kit that also has some of my rabbit features He´s got your appearance for the most part, as well as my fur color and eyes Tears of joy flow from my eyes, I´m so proud and happy The kit recognizes me as his mother and rests in my arms peacefully My dear Nick comes to see him too, looking overjoyed I let you hold him too, for you are now his Dad You hug and kiss me tightly, telling how you love us so much My parents almost cry as the fox kit gets to feel your gentle touch Our child is a beautiful one, I´m ready to love and accept him for what he his Together, we´ll ensure a healthy, happy and safe childhood for our little ones I´ll nurse him, feed him, and keep him in my warm arms every day It´s the beginning of a predator and prey´s loving family I gaze caringly into the fox kit´s big shiny eyes as I stroke his tiny dipstick tail From this day on, my maternal instincts will live up to their full potential For a moment, the three of us stay close to each other in a tender embrace This and our wedding are so far the happiest days in my life Words cannot describe how grateful I am for this blessing that I´ve gotten I love both of you, my husband and my son. Category:Parenthood stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories